Live in The Circle
by NaraYuuki
Summary: "Hehehe... Ada bidadari cantik di hadapanku." Rancu Yunho, "Apa kau datang dari surga untuk menemuiku, Yeopo?" YunJae
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : Live In The Circle_**

**_Writer : NaraYuuki_**

**_Genre : Campur aduk_**

**_Rate : M-Preg_**

**_Cast : Member DBSK and Friends (Untuk kebutuhan cerita Marga disesuaikan)_**

**_Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story and Jung Hyunno are mine, NaraYuuki_**

**_Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. _****_Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan._****_ Yuuki ga sempat Edit jadi mungkin agak amburadul. Harap dimaklumi._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_FF ini terinspirasi dari mimpi Runa-Chan._**

**_PASTIKAN BACA WARNING!_**

**_. _**

_._

_._

_._

Menjadi seorang lulusan terbaik dari Universitas terkemuka tidak menjamin kesuksesan seseorang. Seperti itulah yang dialami oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. _Namja_, tetapi memiliki wajah sangat cantik itu adalah seorang lulusan terbaik dari Universita Seoul dengan IPK sempurna, 4. Walaupun begitu _namja_ cantik itu belum mendapatkan pekerjaannya sampai sekarang. Sedikit frustasi memang karena Jaejoong sudah sesumbar pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa dengan nilai sempurnnya dirinya bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Hasilnya?

Sepertinya Jaejoong lupa bahwa ketersediaan lapangan pekerjaan dan banyaknya angka kelulusan serta penggangguran pun ikut mempengaruhi langkahnya dalam menapaki dunia yang sebenar-benarnya. Dunia keras yang penuh perjuangan yang berat.

"_Aigoo_! _Uri_ Joongie _gwaechanayo_?" Ahra, kakak perempuan Jaejoong yang bekerja sebagai seorang model itu langsung menghampiri adiknya yang baru pulang membawa setumpuk surat lamaran. Ahra menghapus keringat yang membasahi wajah adik semata wayangnya itu, wajah yang sangat dikagumi oleh Ahra.

"_Noona ya_... Kenapa susah sekali mencari pekerjaan?" keluh Jaejoong.

Ahra tersenyum, "Sudah _Noona_ katakan sebelumnya, bukan? Akan lebih baik bila _uri_ Joongie ikut audisi artis. Kalau Joongie mengikuti saran _Noona_, pasti sekarang Joongie sudah menjadi sukses."

"Aku tidak suka pekerjaan membosankan seperti itu _Nonnaaaaaa_..." rengek Jaejoong.

"_Ottoke_? Kalau Joongie tidak kunjung mendapat pekerjaan bukankah _Appa_ akan menempatkan Joongie sebagai _Office Boy_ (OB) di perusahaannya?"

"_ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

Ahra berpikir sejenak, "Apa Joongie mau mencoba menjadi asisten artis?"

"Huh? Asisten Artis?"

"Hm..." Ahra menggangguk pelan, "_Noona_ dengar TXVQ sedang mmebutuhkan asisten Artis. Asisten yang sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena ikut pindah bersama suaminya. Joongie mau mencoba?"

"Apa pekerjaannya berat?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Ani_. Seperti yang biasa Thera lakukan." Jawab Ahra. Thera adalah asisten Ahra.

"Tidak bisakah aku menjadi asisten _Noona_ saja?"

"_Aniyo_. _Ottoke_? Joongie mau mencoba? Kalau mau besok pagi Joongie ikut _Noona_ ke agensi untuk menyerahkan lamaran pekerjaan."

"_Arraso_. Daripada dipaksa _Appa_ menjadi OB."

.

.

"Kau yakin melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten artis? Bukan ingin ikut audisi artis?" tanya pihak Humas agensi yang sedang mewawancarai Jaejoong.

"_Aniyo_." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"_Arraso_... Kau diterima."

"_Jeongmal_?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak percaya.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Bersama _Appa_ dan _Nonna_."

"Baiklah. Karena kau belum tinggal sendiri lebih baik kau tinggal di _dorm_ saja."

Jaejoong menggangguk mengerti.

"Bisa kau ambil barangmu sekarang untuk pindah hari ini juga ke _Dorm_? Kau tahu? TVXQ sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini."

"_Ye_?"

"Pindah sekarang?"

"_Ne_. Arraso..."

.

.

Sampai menemukan tempat tinggal yang dekat dengan _dorm_ TVXQ, Jaejoong terpaksa tinggal bersama artis yang super sibuk itu. Hei! Mengurus beruang besar dan monster makanan itu memang tidak mudah, apalagi bagi Jaejoong. Sebagai asisten Jaejoong tidak hanya mengingatkan jadwal apa saja yang menjadi kewajiban artisnya, Jaejoong juga mengecek barang apa saja yang harus dibawa oleh artisnya ketika akan melakukan _show_ di luar kota atau bahkan luar negri. Diluar semua kewajibannya itu Jaejoong masih dipaksa memasakkan makanan untuk dua artis manja yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu!

Pernah tengah malam Jaejoong dibangunkan oleh Changmin hanya karena _namja_ jangkung yang dua tahun lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu sering kelaparan tanpa sebab dimanapun dan kapanpun juga. Jaejoong seperti merasa dirinya bukan hanya sebagai asisten saja tetapi lebih mirip seorang _baby sitter_ yang mengurus dua bayi besar. Terhitung sudah satu bulan Jaejoong bekerja menjadi asisten TVXQ.

"_Hyung_, kenapa _Hyung_ tidak ikut audisi saja? _Hyung_ punya wajah cantik yang..."

"_Yah_! _Magnae_!" Jaejoong melotot ketika Changmin menyebutnya cantik, kata laknat yang Jaejoong harap enyah dari muka bumi ini.

"_Arra_." Changmin yang sedang menikmati makan tengah malamnya menggangguk paham. Changmin tidak mau Jaejoong mengamuk seperti minggu lalu hingga dirinya kelaparan karena asupan berharganya tidak didapatkannya, "Jadi kenapa _Hyung_ tidak ikut audisi?"

"Tidak berminat." Jawab Jaejoong santai, "Dan... kenapa Beruang itu belum pulang juga?" tanya Jaejoong. _Doe_ _eyes_nya melirik jam dinding yang bertengngger di dinding ruang makan yang tersambung menjadi satu dengan dapur, pukul satu dini hari. Jaejoong merasa sedikit khawatir karena sampai sekarang Yunho belum kembali ke _Dorm_ padahal besok pagi TVXQ harus berangkat ke Jepang.

"Ah... Yunho _hyung_? Dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, karena itu jangan terlalu mencemaskannya." Ucap Changmin, "Dan apa-apaan itu? Beruang besar? Itu panggilanmu untuk Yunho _hyung_?"

"_Wae_?"

Nyali Changmin menciut melihat pelototan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak menyeramkan itu. Sekali lagi, Changmin hanya takut kehilangan asupan pentingnya, makanan, "Lalu panggilan untukku apa, _Hyung_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"_Food_ _Monster_."

"_Mwo_?"

"Itu sesuai untukmu, kan? Cepat habiskan lalu tidur!"

"_Arraso Umma_."

"_Yah_!"

.

.

Jaejoong sedang membereskan dapur setelah sebelumnya mengecek barang bawaan apa saja yang harus dibawanya untuk _show_ kali ini. Changmin sudah tidur sejak tadi setelah menghabiskan sepanci penuh _Deobboki_ seorang diri. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong melirik Jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang tamu _dorm_. Nyaris setengah tiga pagi dan Yunho belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Jaejoong menghela napas panjang. Haruskah dirinya bertanya pada manager TVXQ soal keberadaan Yunho? Bagaimanapun Jaejoong merasa bertanggung jawab terhadap Beruang menyebalkan itu.

Saat hendak menelpon manager TVXQ, Jaejoong mendengar suara langkah kaki berat dari arah pintu masuk. Jaejoong berlari kecil untuk melihat apakah itu Yunho yang baru pulang atau pencuri yang masuk? Walau kemungkinan sangat kecil mengingat penjagaan yang ketat sehingga pencuri pasti kesusahan masuk. Dan ternyata...

"Yunho?" Jaejoong memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho jatuh ke lantai. Mata Jaejoong membulat. Gelagat yang Yunho tunjukkan mirip sekali dengan orang mabuk, terlebih dari tubuh Yunho tercium aroma alkohol yang sangat kuat.

"Hehehe... Ada bidadari cantik di hadapanku." Rancu Yunho, "Apa kau datang dari surga untuk menemuiku, _Yeopo_?"

Seandainya Yunho tidak sedang mabuk, pasti Jaejoong akan segera menghajarnya karena sudah mengatakannya cantik. Tetapi mengingat Yunho mabuk, Jaejoong sedikit memakluminya, "Kali ini ku ampuni kau, Beruang besar!"

Sedikit memaksa Jaejoong menarik tubuh Yunho dan memapahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Beberapa kali Jaejoong limbung dan nyaris jatuh karena Yunho terus meracu tidak jelas sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya seolah-olah sedang menari. Begitu sampai di kamar Yunho, Jaejoong segera membaringkan tubuh Yunho di atas ranjang. Yunho sendiri langsung memeluk bantal lembutnya erat. Sedikit kepayahan Jaejoong melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kaki Yunho, melepas simpul dasinya dan melepaskan jasnya.

"Perlukah aku mengganti kemejanya?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. "Ku rasa tidak perlu." Jaejoong hendak beranjak saat Yunho tiba-tiba menyambar lengannya dan menghempaskan tubuh kurusnya ke atas ranjang.

:Hehehehe... Hei _Yeopo_! Kau mau kemana? Kenapa cepat-cepat pergi, huh? Temani aku sebentar, _ne_..." rancu Yunho.

"_Yah_! Lepaskan aku Beruang!" omel Jaejoong sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Yunho yang mulai merangkak naik ke atas tubuhnya, "_Yah_!" pekik Jaejoong.

.

.

_Doe eyes_ yang memerah dan bengkak itu terbuka, menampakkan luka dan kepedihan yang tidak mampu diukur. Jaejoong mulai terisak pelan, jemari lentiknya mencengkram kuat selimut yang masih menutupi tubuhnya. Kejadian semalam kembali melitas dalam benaknya. Kejadian yang ingin dianggapnya hanya sekedar mimpi buruk belaka, kejadian yang sudah dipastikan akan mengubah hidupnya mulai detik itu juga.

Jaejoong masih ingat bagaimana jemari kokoh itu mengoyak seluruh pakaiannya, menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Bulu kuduk Jaejoong meremang bila mengingat kejadian semalam. Dengan jelas masih Jaejoong rasakan bagaimana bibir berbentuk hati itu menciumi dan mencumbu dirinya, memberikan jejak berbekas di atas permukaan kulitnya, Jaejoong masih merasakan bagaimana sakit dan perih ketika benda panjang dan tumpul itu mengoyak tubuhnya, menjalarkan perih dan sebuah perasaan asing yang belum pernah dialaminya sebelumnya, serta bagaimana benda itu menaburkan benih ke dalam ladang rahimnya yang selama ini tidak terjamah oleh siapapun.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis sekarang. Menangisi keadaan dan nasib tragis yang menimpanya. Tidak banyak yang tahu bila Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_ berstatus M-Preg, _namja_ yang di dalam tubuhnya memiliki rahim yang apabila dibuahi bisa menghasilkan sebuah tunas kehidupan baru...

.

.

"Hei _Magnae_! Apa kau tahu nomor telpon Jaejoong?' tanya Yunho usai tampil di salah satu acara realiti _Show_ di Jepang.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_? _Ani_. Dari tadi nomor Hpnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Aku menelpon _dorm_ pun juga tidak diangkat. _Aish_! Ku harap Jaejoong _Hyung_ tidak apa-apa dan demamnya segera turun. Salahku juga yang memaksanya memasak tengah malam." Sesal Changmin.

Jaejoong tidak ikut ke Jepang karena Yunho mengatakan bahwa _namja_ berparas cantik itu sedang demam. Tidak ada yang curiga mengingat yang mengatakan hal itu adalah _leader_ TVXQ yang gaungnya bahkan sampai ke penjuru Amerika Latin sana.

Padahal...

Yunho mengatakan hal itu karena dirinya sendiri pun sedikit syock ketika pagi tadi terbangun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat sambil memeluk sebuah tubuh yang diakuinya sangat indah. Lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika Yunho menyadari bahwa tubuh mereka menyatu. Melihat tubuh itu, jejak cinta yang terukir dihampir seluruh permukaan kulit selembut sutra itu, melihat banyaknya bekas mani yang mengotori sepresi dan tubuh bawah mereka membuat kesadaran Yunho tentang malam panas penuh paksaan itu terlintas kembali.

Yunho sudah memutuskan untuk tidak mengajak Jaejoong ke Jepang kali ini. Yunho akan bicara pada Jaejoong dan meminta maaf atas semua kelakuan bejatnya pada _namja_ cantik itu usai kegiatan di Jepang selesai.

Yunho harap Jaejoong tidak marah padanya...

.

.

Jaejoong menghilang. Jejaknya tidak bisa dilacak. Semua barang-barangnya sudah tidak ada di _dorm_. Nomor ponselnya pun sudah tidak aktif lagi. Jaejoong pun sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuanya, satu-satunya orang yang bisa ditanyai adalah Ahra. Namun sayangnya _yeoja_ yang berprofesi sebagai model itu sama sekali enggan menjawab pertanyaan dari siapapun mengenai adiknya.

Yunho menemui jalan buntu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya, kan? Dia... tidak akan hamil, kan?" tanya Yunho pada dirinya sendiri, "_Yah_! Mana mungkin hamil? Jaejoong itu _namja_! _Namja_!"

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak, _Hyung_? Siapa yang hamil?" tanya Changmin, namja jangkung itu menatap binggung Yunho yang sedang mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Changmin yang sudah berdiri di mulut pintu kamarnya, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Ah... _Arraso_." Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Manager _Hyung_ sedang mencarikan asisten baru untuk kita. _Aish_! Padahal aku sangat menyukai Jaejoong _Hyung_. Dia cantik, teliti dan masakannya pun sangat enak."

"Kau menyukai Jaejoong?" Mata setajam musang milik Yunho membulat sempurna.

"Emmm... hanya masakannya _Hyung_. Jangan menatapku seolah-olah kau ingin mengulitiku seperti itu!" Changmin bergegas pergi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini, tepatnya sejak Jaejoong tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar Yunho menjadi uring-uringan dan terlihat sedikit lebih menakutkan dari biasanya.

.

.

Roda kehidupan semakin berputar ke atas, kesuksesan telah membuat jadwal TVXQ menjadi sangat padat. Setiap hari mereka berpindah dari satu _show_ ke _show_ yang lainnya, dari satu kota ke kota berikutnya, menetap berminggu-minggu di negara tetangga untuk memenuhi kontark yang sudah di _taken_. Keseibukan itu mau tidak mau membuat baik Yunho dan Changmin sedikit melupakan sosok yang pernah bekerja sebagai asisten mereka. Jaejoong.

Walaupun tidak lagi mencemaskan keadaan _namja_ cantik itu, tetapi kadang-kadang Yunho masih mendapatkan mimpi buruk mengenai Jaejoong. Yunho kerap kali memimpikan kejadiaan pada malam itu, Yunho kadang memimpikan melihat sosok serupa Jaejoong menangis dan nyaris bunuh diri, bahkan beberapa minggu belakangan Yunho bermimpi di datangi oleh seorang anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan mainan olehnya.

Sunggung memusingkan dan sangat mengganggu.

Dan mungkin, ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk menghukum Yunho karena perbuatannya pada Jaejoong.

.

.

"Tunggu _Umma, Chagy_... Jangan berlari! Hei, kalian tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk tanpa tiket. _Yah_! Tunggu _Umma_!"

Bagi seorang ibu, kebahagiaan anak-anaknya adalah yang utama. Apalagi bila anak-anaknya beranjak besar dan memiliki idola. Sudah tentu para orang tua akan berusaha mewujudkan keinginan sang anak walaupun keinginan itu sedikit merepotkan. Datang ke konser TVXQ misalnya. Mendapatkan tiket konser _boy_ _band_ yang mendapat julukan _The_ _King_ _Of_ _K_-_Pop_ dan _The_ _Gods_ _From_ _The_ _East_ itu sangat tidak mudah. Selain harus bersaing dengan para fans remaja mereka yang bernama _Cassiopeia_, _Big_ _East_ atau _Orion_ itu, uang untuk mendapatkan selembar tiketnya pun sangatlah tidak sedikit mengingat saat ini TVXQ memang salah satu Boy Band paling sukses.

Tetapi sekali lagi, mengatasnamakan kasih sayang pada anak, para orang tua pasti akan merelakan waktu dan uang mereka untuk mendapatkan selembar tiket konser TVXQ demi membahagiakan anak-anak mereka.

.

.

Yunho yang merupakan _leader_ hebat dengan kemampuan rap dan _dance_ yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, Changmin yang memiliki suara tenor mampu memikikat hati para penonton. Pengorbanan waktu dan uang terbayar sudah dengan penampilan memukau dari keduanya. Lautan merah menjadi saksi betapa hebatnya TVXQ.

Setelah menyuguhkan lagu-lagu _hits_ mereka dan tarian-tarian yang terlihat begitu hidup selama hampir 2 jam lamanya, akhirnya lagu penutup pun dinyanyikan. _She_...

Mata musang Yunho membulat, barisan kursi VIP di sisi kanan sedikit menarik perhatiannya. Anak-anak? Ada anak-anak yang menonton konser TVXQ? Anak-anak yang bahkan berusia dibawah umur. Hei! Walaupun tidak mempunyai anak tetapi Yunho tahu kalau anak-anak yang duduk di kursi VIP itu bahkan berusia di bawah lima tahun. Tetapi bukan anak-anak itu saja yang menarik perhatian Yunho. Ibu dari anak-anak itu lebih menarik perhatian Yunho. Orang yang selama 3 tahun terakhir ini berusaha ditemukannya.

Akhirnya...

.

.

"Yunho _Sshi_ mau kemana?!" tanya salah satu panitia yang bertugas di _back stage_ ketika melihat Yunho dengan sedikit tergesa berlari turun dari panggung begitu konser usai.

Tidak!

Yunho tidak akan mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka ini. Yunho ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal hatinya.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Yunho mengamati satu per satu di atara ribuan fans TVXQ yang keluar dari tempat konser. Yunho memfokuskan matanya agar bisa menemukan 'dia' diantara ribuan orang itu hingga matik mata Yunho melihatnya.

'Dia' yang Yunho cari selama ini...

Sedikit kalap Yunho berlari menuruni tangga, menabrak beberapa orang fansnya yang berteriak histeris ketika Yunho melewati mereka. Terus berlari mengabaikan teriakan fansnya.

Hup!

Yunho berhasil mencekal lengan itu kuat-kuat.

"Jaejoong..."

Ibu yang sedang menasihati anak-anaknya itu menoleh menatap Yunho.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Friday, February 14, 2014

8:53:32 AM

NaraYuuki


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : Live In The Circle**_

_**Writer : NaraYuuki**_

_**Genre : Campur aduk**_

_**Rate : M-Preg**_

_**Cast : Member DBSK and Friends (Untuk kebutuhan cerita Marga disesuaikan)**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine but this story, Jung Hyunno and Jung Hyunbin are mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. **__**Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut dan membosankan.**__** Yuuki ga sempat Edit jadi mungkin agak amburadul. Harap dimaklumi.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**FF ini terinspirasi dari mimpi Runa-Chan.**_

_**PASTIKAN BACA WARNING!**_

_**Jangan lupa baca Note yang Yuuki tinggalkan, ne ;)**_

_**. **_

_._

_._

_._

.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Yunho mengamati satu per satu diatara ribuan fans TVXQ yang keluar dari tempat konser. Yunho memfokuskan matanya agar bisa menemukan 'dia' diantara ribuan orang itu hingga matik mata Yunho melihatnya.

'Dia' yang Yunho cari selama ini...

Sedikit kalap Yunho berlari menuruni tangga, menabrak beberapa orang fansnya yang berteriak histeris ketika Yunho melewati mereka. Terus berlari mengabaikan teriakan fansnya.

Hup!

Yunho berhasil mencekal lengan itu kuat-kuat.

"Jaejoong..."

Ibu yang sedang menasihati anak-anaknya itu menoleh menatap Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum sumpringah, "Akhirnya... akhirnya aku menemukanmu?" Yunho hendak memeluk sosok itu namun tiba-tiba pegangan tangannya pada sosok yang selama ini dicarinya itu terlepas karena tiba-tiba beberapa orang _bodyguard_ sudah mengerumuni dirinya.

Ternyata aksi nekat Yunho tadi menarik perhatian fansnya. Sehingga menimbulkan histeria tersendiri bagi fans-fansnya.

Yunho hanya bisa menatap nanar sosok yang perlahan-lahan menjauh itu bersama dua orang anak kecil yang sempat luput dari perhatian Yunho sebelumnya.

Siapa mereka?

Apa Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan seorang _yeoja_ dan memiliki sepasang anak kembar?

.

.

"Ah... Theera _sshi_..." Yunho memanggil seorang _yeoja_ yang terlihat sedang kesusahan membawa beberapa tas saat berada di lobi gedung agensinya.

"_Ne_, Yunho _sshi_?" tanya _YEoja_ itu sambil berusaha mengambil salah satu tas yang terjatuh.

Yunho mengambilkan tas itu untuk Thera, "Bukankah kau sudah menjadi asisten Kim Ahra selama enam tahun?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan tas itu pada Thera.

_Yeoja_ itu menggangguk pelan, "_Ne_. _Waeyo_?" tanyanya. Diambilnya tas yang diulurkan oleh Yunho, "_Gomawo_."

"Apa kau tahu soal adiknya Ahra?" tanya Yunho.

"Ah, Jaejoongie? _Namja_ yang sangat cantik itu? Ck! Sejujurnya aku iri padanya." Jawb Thera.

"Iri? Kenapa iri?" Yunho menautkan alisnya.

"Lihat saja! Joongie seorang _namja_ tapi memiliki wajah yang bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada seorang _yeoja_." Gumam Thera.

"Ah, _ne_..." Yunho menggangguk setuju, "Thera _sshi_, apa Kim Jaejoong sudah menikah dengan seorang _yeoja_?"

"Huh? Menikah? Siapa? Joongie?" tanya Thera dengan wajah binggungnya.

"_Ne_." Jawab Yunho.

"_Ani_. Setahuku Joongie belum menikah." Ucap Thera.

"Eh? _Jeongmal_?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula _yeoja_ mana yang mau menikah dengan _namja_ yang bahkan lebih cantik darinya, huh?"

"Lalu..." Yunho seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu, "Kemarin saat penutupan konser aku melihat Jaejoong duduk di kursi VIP dengan dua orang anak kecil. Itu anaknya, bukan?"

Thera menggangguk pelan, " _Ne_, mereka memang anak-anak Joongie. Tapi Joongie belum pintu menikah." Thera menekan tombol di sisi kanan pintu lift yang masih tertutup.

"Eh? Lalu? Apa Jaejoong mengadopsi mereka? Atau mereka adalah anak saudaranya?"

"Mereka anak Joongie."

"Kau bilang Jaejoong belum menikah."

"Memang. Joongie belum menikah, tetapi dia yang melahirkan kedua anak itu."

"_Mwo_?" mata setajam milik Yunho membulat, "Me... apa? Melahirkan?"

"Ah, siang itu Joongie pulang dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan. Ketika ditanya apa yang terjadi padanya, dia diam saja sampai akhirnya orang tuanya memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaannya, lubang anusnya robek. Tanpa diceritakan pun kami sudah tahu apa yang menimpanya." Ucap Thera, "Ku rasa Joongie baru saja diperkosa oleh seorang _namja_ bejat!"

"_Namja_ bejat? Aku?" tanya Yunho dalam hati dengan raut wajah binggung.

"Beberapa hari Joongie tidak mau makan dan sedikit depresi, bahkan Joongie nyaris bunuh diri ketika tahu ternyata dirinya tengah mengandung anak _namja_ bejat itu."

"Anak dari _namja_ bejat itu? Anakku?" batin Yunho yang mulai diliputi rasa bersalah luar biasa.

"Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa bangkit dan menerima keadaannya. Padahal kedua orang tuanya sudah mengatakan tidak apa-apa kalau Joongie ingin mengugurkan kandungannya mengingat itu adalah hasil perbuatan _namja_ bejat tidak bertanggung jawab, tetapi dia sungguh berhati lembut. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berjanji akan membesarkan anaknya, katanya anak itu adalah anaknya walaupun mungkin kehadirannya tidak diinginkan tetapi dia berusaha menerima dan mencintai anak itu. _Aigoo_! Bila aku menjadi Joongie aku mungkin sudah bunuh diri." Thera menoleh ke arah Yunho yang memasang raut wajah anehnya, "Yunho _sshi_? Kau tidak mau masuk? Liftya sudah..." mengabaikan Yunho yang tiba-tiba berlari pergi, Thera segera masuk ke dalam lift yang perlahan-lahan tertutup.

.

.

"_Mwo_? Minta cuti? Kenapa?" sosok setengah baya itu menatap binggung Yunho.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan, _Hyung._ Jebbal!" pinta Yunho.

"Apa? Apa yang lebih penting daripada TVXQ, huh?"

"Mungkin... Aku sudah memiliki anak." Lirih Yunho.

"_MWO_?!"

Bukan hanya sang manager yang menjerit. Changmin yang sedang menikmati serealnya pun ikut memekik kaget hingga terbatuk-batuk akibat tersedak.

"Jung Yunho?!"

"_Hyung_! _Yeoja_ mana yang kau hamili?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Kalian masih ingat Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho.

"Joongie _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

"Kim Jaejoong? Adiknya Kim Ahra yang sempat menjadi asisten kalian?" tanya sang maneger.

Yunho menggangguk pelan, "Jaejoong sudah melahirkan sepasang anak kembar, dan itu anakku."

"_MWO_?!"

Yunho akhirnya menceritakan semuanya, apa saja yang terjadi malam itu dan bagaimana dengan teganya dirinya merusak masa depan _namja_ cantik itu. Rasa bersalah yang mencekiknya setiap saat, mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Yunho menceritakan semuanya apa adanya tanpa ditutup-tutupi hingga pertemuan tidak terduganya dengan Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu usai konser.

Tampak jelas raut bersalah, khawatir dan cemas Yunho. Kesedihan itu tidak bisa disembunyikan dari wajah tampannya. Yunho terlihat seperti orang linglung yang kehilangan arah. Bahkan _namja_ bermata musang itu sampai menumpahkan tangisannya. Yunho meneyesal sudah berbuat sejahat itu pada Jaejoong. Yunho menyesal kenapa dirinya tidak sungguh-sungguh selama ini ketika mencari keberadaan _namja_ cantik itu. Yunho menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani Jaejoong ketika _namja_ cantik itu tengah mengandung dan melahirkan anak-anaknya. Yunho sangat menyesal. Jaejoong pasti menderita selama ini. _Namja_ cantik itu pasti kesakitan.

Sungguh...

Andaikan Yunho bisa memutar waktu, pasti saat itu Yunho memilih membatalkan _show_nya di Jepang dan menemani _namja_ cantik itu hingga tersadar dari tidurnya.

Sayang Yunho tidak mampu melakukannya...

"Kau sudah siap mengambil semua resiko atas tindakanmu ini, Jung Yunho?" tanya sang manager dengan wajah keruhnya, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana karena permasalahan ini, "Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari TVXQ dan didepak dari agensi."

Yunho menatap managernya dengan tatapan nanar, "Kalau itu adalah bayaran atas perbuatanku pada Jaejoong, maka aku siap menerima semuanya, _Hyung_. Aku bahkan sudah siap bila harus hengkang dari dunia _entertainment_ ini."

"_Hyung_..." lirih Changmin.

"Aku memilih kehilangan semua ini daripada harus menyesal seumur hidupku. Aku tidak sanggup bila sisa hidupku harus ku gunakan untuk meratapi kebodohanku." Ucap Yunho.

Sang manager hanya menghela napas panjang, "Untuk sementara kita rahasiakan ini dari agensi. Jangan sampai pers tahu! Bila semuanya terbongkar, bersiap-siaplah! Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama, aku tidak akan meninggalkan kalian, aku akan pasang badan untuk kalian karena bagaimanapun juga aku sudah menemani kalian dari mulai nol."

"_Hyung_..."

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Kalian membuatku merinding." Ucap sang manager ketika ditatap dengan pandangan haru oleh Yunho dan Changmin, "Tapi untuk cuti aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu, Yun. Kalian harus menyiapkan album baru, ingat itu! Tapi... aku bisa mengurangi jadwal kalian, akan ku atur ulang jadwal yang sudah ada agar kau bisa menemui anak-anakmu."

"_Hyung... gomawo. Jeongmal Gomawo_..." ucap Yunho tulus.

.

.

Salah satu _disegner_ yang dipekerjakan oleh Moldir. Itulah yang Yunho ketahui tenang pekerjaan Jaejoong sekarang. Dari asisten artis menjadi seorang _disegner_? Sungguh luar biasa sosok Kim Jaejoong. Entah hari-hari seperti apa yang sudah dilaluinya. Bagi seorang _yeoja_ saja hamil dan melahirkan bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi Jaejoong adalah seorang _namja_. Membayangkan Jaejoong yang muntah setiap hari, menginginkan sesuatu pada tengah malam namun tidak bisa mendapatkannya, membuat Yunho kembali menitikkan air mata kurang ajar itu. Hatinya tersayat-sayat setiap kali membayangkan hal-hal yang dilalui Jaejoong selama ini.

Lalu...

Bagaimana dengan keluarga _namja_ cantik itu?

Apakah mereka menerima anak-anak yang sudah dilahirkan Jaejoong? Atau mereka membenci anak-anak tidak berdosa itu? Darah dagingnya.

Yunho semakin keras terisak.

Yunho bersumpah, dirinya akan membayar setiap penderitaan yang sudah Jaejoong alami selama ini walaupun harus memberikan hidupnya pada _namja_ cantik itu, akan Yunho lakukan.

Sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di depan mobil Yunho yang terparkir di salah satu toko Moldir di Seoul, tempat kerja Jaejoong berada. Yunho mengetahui info ini dari managernya yang sebelumnya sudah mencari tahu soal Jaejoong dengan bantuan detektif swasta kenalannya.

Mata Yunho membulat melihat Ahra turun dari mobil itu bersama dua orang anak kecil yang dilihatnya pada konsernya dulu. Anak-anak kecil itu berlari masuk ke dalam toko dengan semangatnya meninggalkan Ahra yang berteriak-teriak memperingatkan mereka untuk berhati-hati.

Setelah seorang _baby_ _sitter_ juga terlihat keluar dari mobil yang Ahra tumpangi, kakak Kim Jaejoong itu bergegas masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Dan mobil berwarna merah itu pun akhirnya menghilang di tengah jalan.

Yunho yang penasaran segera turun dari dalam mobilnya setelah memastikan jejak air mata di wajah tampannya mengering, setelah memastikan bahwa wajahnya tidak menyedihkan akibat termakan oleh kesedihannya sendiri.

Dengan ragu Yunho memasuki toko dua lantai itu. Lantai pertama untuk etalase sedangkan lantai kedua untuk para pekerja. Yunho tersenyum melihat _design_-_design_ tas dalam toko itu, mulai tas tangan sampai tas punggung. Semuanya terlihat sangat indah, elegan dan mewah.

Ah...

Selera Jaejoong benar-benar bagus...

Terlalu asyik dengan pengamatannya hingga membuat Yunho tidak sadar ada seseorang yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

Bruk!

Sebotol susu itu tumpah membasahi celana yang Yunho kenakan.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Yunho tersentak kaget, segera mendudukkan dirinya, "_Aigoo_! _Gwaechanayo_? Apa aku mengagetkanmu? Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanyanya. Yunho binggung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan tangisan gadis kecil itu. Yunho terlalu kikuk bila menghadapi anak kecil seperti ini. Akhirnya Yunho menggendong gadis kecil itu dan mengusap kepalanya agar sedikit tenang.

"_Umma_..." rengek gadis kecil itu dengan wajah sembab dan sengungukkannya.

"_Umma_?" tanya Yunho binggung.

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk lantai atas.

"_Umma_mu di sana?" tanya Yunho yang berusaha mengartikan isyarat gadis kecil itu. Hanya anggukkan pelan yang Yunho dapatkan, "_Arraso_, kita ke sana." Yunho tersentak kaget ketika lengan kecil itu melingkari lehernya. Seperti inikah rasanya? Seperti inikah rasanya dipeluk oleh anak sendiri?

"_Umma_..."

Renggekan gadis kecil itu membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan sedikit ragu dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya itu menuju anak tangga pertama yang mengarah ke lantai dua.

.

.

Belum juga Yunho sampai di lantai dua, langkahnya sudah terhenti karena sosok itu telah berhasil menghipnotisnya.

"_Umma_..." gadis kecil dalam gendongan Yunho menjulurkan kedua lengan mungilnya ke arah _Umma_nya yang terlihat sedikit syock.

"A... dia menangis karena susunya tumpah." Ucap Yunho yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Biar! Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya!" pinta Yunho saat ibu gadis kecil itu hendak mengambil anaknya dari gendongan Yunho, "Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah ayahnya." Ucap Yunho.

"_Mwo_?" _doe_ _eyes_ gelap itu membulat.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa _ Jung Yunho!" jerit salah seorang karyawan toko.

"Jung Yunho? _Omo_!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Aku ingin minta tanda tangannya."

Dan semakin banyak perhatian yang Yunho dapatkan dari para pegawai toko, membuatnya hanya tersenyum canggung ketika mereka mulai mengambil gambarnya.

.

.

Kim Hyunno dan Kim Hyunbin adalah nama sepasang anak kembar itu. Kelakuan polos mereka membuat Yunho tidak urung tersenyum melihat polah tingkah keduanya. Bahkan dengan tidak canggungnya Yunho ikut bermain bersama kedua anak kembar itu mengabaikan tatapan binggung dari para karyawan toko. Toh ibu dari si kembar tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Kedua anak yang sama-sama memiliki mata setajam musang serupa Yunho itu tengah sibuk mencorat-coret kertas gambar mereka menggunakan krayon, membentuk garis-garis tidak beraturan yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka sendiri.

Tlak!

"Kalian semua istirahatlah dulu!" ucap sosok cantik itu pada karyawan toko yang lain.

"Tapi Jaejoong _sshi_..."

"Lakukan! Selama dua jam tutup toko! Jangan kembali ke toko dalam waktu dua jam!"

Enggan memicu kemarahan sang atasan, para karyawan itu memilih meletakkan sejenak pekerjaan mereka dan pergi meninggalkan toko sesuai perintah. Toh, menutup toko selama dua jam tidak akan membuat toko besar itu rugi, kan?

Begitu para pegawai toko pergi, keheningan tiba-tiba saja menyergap kantai dua bangunan toko mewah itu. Hanya suara dari goresan antara krayon dan kertas yang dihasilkan oleh si kembarlah yang menjadi _back sound_ keheningan itu. Setidaknya benar-benar tidak hening seperti tempat pekuburan.

"Jung Yunho _sshi_, sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini? Kalau kau ingin membeli tas, bukankah etalasenya ada di lantai bawah?"

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bermain dengan anak-anakku. Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Yunho.

"_Mwo_? Anak-anakmu?"

"Kalau kau memintaku untuk membeli seisi tokomu agar bisa bermain dengan mereka, maka akan ku lakukan."

"Aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya, tapi keberadaanmu di sini membuat para pegawaiku tidak konsentrasi bekerja. Mereka selalu melirik ke arahmu dan memotretmu. Itu membuang-buang waktu bekerja mereka!"

"Apa kau cemburu Jaejoongie?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Apa kau cemburu?" Yunho menatap dalam mata bulat besar yang sangat indah itu sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu terima ajakan makan siangku, dan aku tidak akan mengganggu para pekerjamu lagi."

"_Yah_!"

Teriakan nyaring itu mengagetkan si kembar yang sedang menggambar. Bahkan Hyunbin sang adik pun sampai terisak akibat kaget mendengar bentakan ibunya.

"Jangan mengagetkan mereka! _Ish_!" Yunho mengangkat gadis kecil itu ke dalam rengkuhannya, menggendongnya dan menghapus air mata yang turun membasahi wajah cantik gadis kecil itu.

"Jung Yunho _Sshi_... Hentikan semua ini! Jangan libatkan anak-anakku dalam kehidupanmu!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku ayah mereka, mereka anak-anakku. Kau tidak bisa memisahkan kami!"

"Jung Yunho!"

"Aku memang salah karena meninggalkanmu tanpa penjelasan usai memerkosamu dengan sangat biadabnya waktu itu, tapi ku lakukan semua itu agar kau bisa beristirahat. Aku berniat menjelaskannya usai kembali dari Jepang tetapi kau... kau menghilang begitu saja." Ucap Yunho, "Nomor telponmu tidak aktif lagi, kau juga sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang tuamu. Ahra, kakakmu itu selalu bersikap ketus padaku ketika aku bertanya soal keberadaanmu. Tahukah kau selama ini aku dihantui rasa bersalah. Mimpi buruk selalu mendatangiku setiap kali aku memejamkan mataku. Aku melihatmu menangis, menjerit kesakitan karenaku. Apa kau pikir siksaan seperti itu tidak cukup untukku?"

Jaejoong, _namja_ cantik itu mencengkeram kuat celana yang dipakainya untuk meredakan emosinya yang perlahan membludak.

"Bagaimana perasaanku ketika melihat kalian usai konser itu. Apa kau tahu rasanya? Aku seperti orang gila. Menerka-nerka apakah kau sudah menikah atau belum, apa mereka anak-anakku? Kau tahu rasanya? Aku nyaris menikam jantungku sendiri dengan pisau!"

"Lupakan!"

"_Mwo_?" mata musang Yunho membulat.

"Lupakan kejadian itu! Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi!"

"Tidak bisa! Apa kau juga ingin aku mengganggap kalau anak-anak ini tidak ada? Kau gila?!"

"Begitu lebih baik!"

"_Yah_! Kim Jaejoong!" kali ini Yunho yang membentak, dan suara bentakannya itu membuat si sulung Hyunno menangis dan berlari memeluk kaki _Umma_nya karena ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

"Apa kau ingin aku melupakan darah dagingku begitu saja? Apa tiga tahun ini otakmu sudah tidak berfungsi lagi? Kenapa kau memintaku melakukan hal keji seperti itu? Aku bahkan sudah mengorbankan segalanya untuk ini."

"Apa yang bisa kau korbankan untuk mereka, huh?"

"Hidupku, karierku, kehormatan dan harga diriku, semuanya ku korbankan." Ucap Yunho, "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana bila seluruh Korea tahu bahwa seorang Jung Yunho, _leader_ TVXQ memerkosa asistennya sendiri, membuatnya hamil dan menelantarkan anak mereka? Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan orang-orang lakukan padaku? Mereka akan menghujatku, memakiku, menghinaku, bahkan mungkin akan mendepakku dari dunia _intertainment_. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai bersama anak-anakku, bersama kalian. Biarkan disisa usiaku aku merasakan kedamaian. Ku mohon..."

Jaejoong diam, mencoba berpikir dengan akal sehatnya yang tersisa. Memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"_Umma_... lapang (lapar)." Celoteh Hyunno.

"Lapar? Unno mau makan bubur?" tanya Jaejoong. _Baby_ _sitter_ anak-anaknya biasanya sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk mereka sebelum mengantar mereka ke tempat kerjanya.

Bocah tampan serupa Yunho itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Chiken_..."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Anak-anaknya sangat manja, mereka akan menangis bila keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Entah menurun dari mana sifat egois dan keras kepala mereka. Sekali menginginkan sesuatu bocah kembar itu pasti akan tetap merengek minta benda itu sampai mendapatkannya. Itu sedikit merepotkan...

Jaejoong akhirnya menggendong Hyunno dan meminta _baby_ _sitter_ si kembar yang menunggu di ruang tunggu untuk pulang terlebih dahulu karena sepertinya urusan dengan Beruang Besar itu masih harus diurus sedikit lebih lama.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah berbinarnya.

"Restoran anak." Jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"Kita pakai mobilku saja. Bukankah supirmu kau suruh mengantarkan _baby sitter_ anak-anak?" ucap Yunho.

"Kau terlihat terlalu bahagia." Sindir Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja. Rasanya aku merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah." Sahut Yunho.

.

.

Dengan telaten Yunho menyuapi kedua anak kembar itu susah payah. Restoran anak dalam benak Yunho adalah restoran biasa yang menyediakan makanan untuk anak-anak dengan dekorasi yang kesemuanya berbau anak-anak, ternyata... itu mirip sebuah taman bermain anak yang digabungkan dengan restoran, jadi ketika para anak sibuk bermain para orang tua bisa mengisi tenaga mereka dulu.

Itulah yang terjadi...

Hyunno dan Hyunbin sedang naik _miniature_ kereta yang terus bergerak memutar. Walaupun tidak terlalu kencang tetapi agak kerepotan juga bila harus menyuapi dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Punggungku..." keluh Yunho. Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang hanya berdiri diam memperhatikan kedua anak mereka, "Apa punggungmu juga sakit ketika kau mengandung mereka? _Mianhae... mian_ karena aku tidak menemani menjalani kehamilanmu yang pasti sangat berat itu." Sesal Yunho.

"Tidak terlalu berat. Buktinya aku bisa melaluinya dan mereka bisa sebesar itu sekarang." Sahut Jaejoong tanpa menatap wajah Yunho.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku."

"Itu benar. Jangan kau ragukan hal itu!"

"Tapi maaf, mungkin kau akan lebih membenciku setelah ini."

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho, menatap binggung sosok yang mau tidak mau memang berjasa atas kelahiran kedua malaikat kecilnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menemui kedua orang tuaku, menceritakan soal kau dan anak-anak." Ucap Yunho, "_Appa_ku menghajarku tanpa ampun sampai perut dan punggungku memar. _Umma_ku menangis dan memukuliku. Aku sudah membuat mereka kecewa, aku tahu itu. Tetapi... ketika aku mengungkapkan keinginanku untuk bertanggung jawab padamu dan anak-anak, mereka sangat mendukungku. Dan mungkin... hari ini orang tuaku akan menemui orang tuamu."

"_Mwo_?" _doe eyes_ kelam itu membulat sempurna.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"_Andwe_!" tolak Jaejoong.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yunho dengan ekspresi binggungnya.

"Aku tidak mau menikah bila itu suatu keharusan. Kau boleh saja ayah dari anak-anakku, tetapi aku tidak mau menikah denganmu hanya karena kau ayah anak-anakku. Pernikahan karena sebuah keharusan seperti itu tidak akan berakhir dengan baik." Jaejoong mengucapkan pendapatnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa malam itu aku mabuk? Kau tahu kenapa malam itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku begitu melihatmu?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu alasan kau mabuk, aku juga tidak mau mengingat kejadian malam itu!"

"Karena kau..."

"Aku?" pekik Jaejoong hingga mendatangkan tatapan heran dari beberapa pengunjung dan pelayan.

"Aku _namja_, apa yang kau pikirkan ketika aku bilang aku jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_?!"

"Kau gila!"

"Benar, aku gila. Dan semua karenamu."

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho. Enak saja _namja_ bermata musang menyebalkan itu menyalahkannya atas perbuatan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Bukankah seharusnya Yunho yang salah disini?!

"Kau tiba-tiba datang ke _dorm_. Mengurus semua keperluanku dan Changmin, memperhatikan kami dengan sangat baik, mengurus kami dengan sabar, memasakkan kami ketika kami kelaparan, merawat kami ketika kami kelelahan dan... kau membuatku jatuh cinta. Bentakanmu, omelanmu, cerewetmu, gerutuanmu, semua yang ada pada dirimu..." Ucap Yunho yang akhirnya membongkar rahasia yang disimpannya sendiri selama ini, "Andaikan kau seorang _yeoja_ mungkin aku akan langsung mengatakan perasaanku ini padamu, tetapi kau _namja_. Aku takut kau akan mengganggapku tidak waras bila aku mengatakan aku sangat menginginkanmu. Jadi aku memilih menjaga jarak darimu, menghabiskan malam dengan segala kegilaan yang mengganggu hati dan pikiranku. Hingga... malam itu terjadi. Maafkan aku..."

.

.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho yang sedang mengantar _namja_ cantik beserta kedua anak mereka pulang hanya bisa berdiri diam melihat orang-orang yang sedang duduk tenang di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Kim itu. Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja mereka terlihat bingung pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong, Ahra dan Thera, asisten Ahra. Kedua orang tua Yunho, managernya dan Changmin yang tidak henti-hentinya mengunyah makanan yang disuguhkan.

"_Aigoo_! _Nae_ _sonja_?" ibu Yunho segera berdiri dari duduknya, menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Memeluk Jaejoong sesaat kemudian mengambil Hyunno dari gendongan Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya mencium pipi Hyunbin, "Lihatlah _yeobo_! Cucu kita mirip Yunho ketika masih balita, bukan?"

Jaejoong hanya memandang binggung Yunho, meminta penjelasan apa yang dilakukan oleh orang tuanya di rumahnya.

"_Aigoo_! _Yeopo_!" Changmin menatap gemas Hyunbin yang masih melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada leher Yunho, "_Kajja_ ikut _Ahjushi_!" diulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk menggendong gadis kecil itu.

Hyunbin yang pada dasarnya pemalu hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikannya di leher Yunho. Gadis kecil itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang yang belum pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya. Sedikit mengherankan juga melihat betapa lengketnya dia dengan Yunho pada pertemuan pertama mereka ini.

"_Yah_!" kesal Changmin, "Baru pertama kali ini aku ditolak oleh seorang gadis, aku benar-benar patah hati."

"Menjijikkan sekali, _Magnae_!" omel Yunho.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Joongie _Hyung... Bogoshipo_..." dipeluknya Jaejoong yang membuatnya harus merasakan jitakan dari Yunho.

"Jangan memeluknya seperti itu!" kesal Yunho.

"_Hyung_ kau tahu, Yunho _hyung_ selalu marah-marah bila aku mengatakan kalau aku merindukanmu." Bisik Changmin yang bisa terdengar oleh semua orang.

"_Yah_! ku bunuh kau!" Yunho melotot tajam.

Kedatangan orang tua Yunho, manager beserta Changmin ternyata adalah untuk menjelaskan permasalahan yang terjadi dari sudut pandang Yunho agar masalah ini tidak terus berlarut-larut. Mereka juga menjelaskan perihal usaha Yunho yang selama tiga tahun ini terus mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Orang tua Yunho pun menyatakan keinginan mereka untuk memasukkan Jaejoong beserta kedua anaknya ke dalam keluarga Jung, bila diperbolehkan.

Orang tua Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab keinginan orang tua Yunho yang satu itu. Karena semua keputusan ada ditangan putra mereka. Bila Jaejoong bersedia dinikahi Yunho, maka mereka tidak akan melarangnya, namun bila Jaejoong menolak mereka pun tidak bisa memaksanya karena pada akhirnya yang akan menjalani semuanya adalah Jaejoong sendiri.

.

.

"Mari kita buat akta yang baru untuk anak-anak, _Boo_... Agar seluruh dunia tahu siapa ayah mereka." Ucap Yunho saat membantu Jaejoong menidurkan si kembar. Jarak antara pukul 1 siang sampai pukul 3 siang adalah waktunya si kembar untuk tidur. "Agar mereka mendapatkan hak mereka."

"Lakukanlah apa yang menurutmu benar. Aku lelah dengan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini." Sahut Jaejoong. "Dan berhenti memanggilku _Boo_. Aku bukan perempuan."

"_Ani_. Kau memang bukan perempuan. Kau adalah ibu dari anak-anakku." Sahut Yunho, "Bolehkan hari ini aku menginap di sini? Besok aku sudah mulai sibuk rekaman. Biarkan waktu yang sangat sedikit ini ku gunakan bersama mereka."

"Lakukan saja."

.

.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini rutinitas yang Yunho lakukan usai melakukan kegiatan keartisannya, rekaman untuk album terbaru serta latihan _dance_ adalah bermain bersama anak-anaknya sepanjang waktu. Bila si kembar ikut ibu mereka ke toko maka Yunho akan mendatangi toko, menunggu hingga toko tutup kemudian mengantar mereka pulang. Kadang-kadang Yunho bahkan menginap di rumah keluarga Kim. Walaupun Jaejoong sering kali mengusirnya karena terlalu sering menginap di sana, tetapi Yunho tidak pernah memedulikan hal itu.

"_Boo_, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Yunho yang baru selesai menggelar sepasang kostum beruang kecil di atas tempat tidur si kembar.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengeringkan rambut Hyunbin dengan handuk hanya menatap malas pada Yunho. Entahlah... menurut Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini Yunho sedikit kurang waras.

"_Yah_ _Ahjumma_! Kemarikan Hyunno!" perintah Yunho pada _baby_ _sitter_ yang sedang mengenakan celana popok untuk namja kecil yang tampan itu.

"Mau kau apakan anakku, Jung?" tanya Jaejoong terdengar galak. Jaejoong tidak mau kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi ketika Yunho memakaikan kostum penyihir pada anak-anaknya yang sukses mendatangkan tangis ketakutan dari si kembar.

"Ini hadiah dari istri manager _hyung_, _Boo_." Ucap Yunho yang kini sedang berusaha memakaikan salah satu kostum anak beruang kecil pada Hyunno, "_Yah_ jagoan! Jangan bergerak terus! _Appa_ susah memakaikannya." Keluh Yunho saat putranya itu sejak tadi bergerak kesana-kemari ketika hendak dipakaikan kostum itu.

"Dasar gila!" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Nah selanjutnya Binie..." ucap Yunho yang tersenyum bangga melihat Hyunno berlarian dengan kostum beruangnya. Tudung yang berbentuk kepala beruang itu membuat Hyunno terlihat semakin menggemaskan.

"Jangan coba-coba!" Jaejoong mendekap erat putri kecilnya yang hanya menatap polos ke arah _namja_ yang akhir-akhir ini sering dipanggilnya _Appa_ itu, serta saudaranya yang berlarian dengan semangat mengelilingi kamar mereka walaupun sesekai terjatuh.

Yunho mencium kilat bibir merah merekah Jaejoong kemudian menggambil Hyunbin walaupun mendatangkan pekikan dari Jaejoong.

Hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit rumit. Jaejoong memang tidak lagi menolak kehadiran Yunho disekitarnya dan anak-anaknya tetapi Jaejoong juga tidak menerima Yunho ketika _namja_ bermata musang itu mengajaknya menikah. Jaejoong tidak pernah menolak ketika Yunho berniat mengantarnya ke rumah sakit untuk memberikan imunisasi pada si kembar, Jaejoong tidak menolak ketika Yunho menjemputnya di toko tetapi _namja_ cantik itu akan histeris bila Yunho tiba-tiba saja memeluk ataupun menciumnya.

Entahlah...

Akan seperti apa hubungan yang rumit itu...

.

.

Sepertinya Yunho sudah tidak peduli lagi pada karier keartisanya mengingat sudah beberapa waktu belakangan ini Yunho sering mengajak jalan-jalan anak-anaknya ke tempat umum tanpa penyamaran. Sepertinya Yunho sengaja melakukan hal itu untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kini dirinya adalah seorang ayah.

Sekarang lihatlah bagaimana dengan bangganya Yunho menemani Jaejoong belanja ke super market besama kedua anak mereka.

"_Boo_, maaf..." ucap Yunho yang berjalan di samping Jaejoong yang sedang mendorong troli belanjaannya.

"Wae?"

"Kemarin aku minta tolong pada Manager _Hyung_ untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan kita di kantor catatan sipil."

"_MWO_?" _doe_ _eyes_ gelap itu membulat sempurna.

"_Mianhae_ karena tidak membicarakan soal ini padamu dulu. Tetapi surat nikah itu dibutuhkan untuk memasukkan anak-anak ke dalam keluarga Jung." Ucap Yunho mencoba menjelaskan pada Jaejoong.

"Tetap saja, aku belum menerimamu. Kenapa kau bertindak gegabah seperti itu? Kenapa kau memaksaku menikah denganmu padahal aku..." Jaejoong tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat mata setajam musang yang menatap polos kepadanya. Mata Hyunno yang hanya mendatangkan helaan napas dari _namja_ cantik itu, "Ini tidak akan mudah, Jung Yunho!" lirihnya.

Yunho menggangguk mengerti dan mengambil sebungkus coklat ketika tangan mungil putrinya terjulur ke arah etalase coklat, "Karena itulah aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk hal terburuk sekali pun." Ucapnya.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya membatu ketika acara keluarganya semalam itu kini ditampilkan di televisi dan menjadi _hot_ _news_ bukan hanya di media cetak dan elektronik saja tetapi juga media _cyber_. Foto-fotonya bersama Yunho dan kedua anaknya saat sedang belanja kemarin tersebar luas. Entah siapa pelakunya.

_Jung Yunho, leader TVXQ diam-diam sudah menikah dan memiliki anak._

_Jung Yunho tertangkap kamera sedang belanja bersama seorang yeoja dan dua orang anak kecil. Siapa mereka?_

_Menyembunyikan pernikahannya, Jung Yunho takut popularitasnya menurun?_

_Menikah diam-diam? Apakah itu yang selama ini Jung Yunho lakukan?_

_Sejak kapan leader TVXQ itu menikah?_

Bahkan disalah satu acara gosip itu terlihat sekerumunan wartawan yang mengejar-ngejar Yunho yang baru saja turun di depan gedung agensinya. Bukan hanya Yunho saja yang menjadi sasaran para wartawan itu, Changmin dan manager TVXQ pun tidak luput dari kejaran para pemburu berita itu. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa...

_Jung Yunho menghamili pacarnya sehingga terpaksa menikah diam-diam._

Pip!

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan nanar, "_Noona_..."

"Jangan lihat berita gosip! Jangan pedulikan apapun yang mereka katakan!' ucap Ahra.

"_Noona_..."

"Yang terpenting, jangan keluar rumah dulu sampai masalah ini selesai!" pinta Ahra.

"Tapi, Yunho..."

"Dia adalah _leader_ TVXQ, masalah seperti ini bukan apa-apa untuknya. Tenanglah!" ucap Ahra berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

.

.

"Hai _Boo_..." sapa Yunho melalui sambungan telpon.

Jaejoong tidak menyahut.

"Kau sudah melihat beritanya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tetap tidak menyahut.

"Kau pasti sudah melihatnya, _ne_?" tebak Yunho, "Apa kau marah padaku, _Boo_?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong masih enggan menyahut.

"_Arraso_... Dengar, _Boo_! Untuk sementara jangan keluar rumah dulu. Urusan Moldir kerjakan di rumah saja. Bukankah Moldir salah satu produk perusahaan milik _Appa_mu? Tidak apa-apakan bila kau ijin sebentar? Mian bila membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya."

"_Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_..." suara nyaring seorang balita terdengar di telinga Yunho.

"Apa itu Binie?" tanya Yunho saat mendengar lengkingan putri kecilnya.

"Hm... Hyunno merebut bonekanya." Sahut Jaejoong.

"_Boo_... Mungkin untuk sementara aku tidak bisa menemuimu dan anak-anak. Tapi aku janji, begitu masalah ini selesai kalian adalah orang pertama yang aku temui."

.

.

"Mungkin Yunho akan dikeluarkan dari TVXQ. Haahhh... Padahal mereka sedang berada dipuncak popularitas dan sedang menyiapkan album baru." Ucap Ahra yang sedang bermain bersama keponakannya.

Jaejoong hanya melirik Ahra, mengabaikan Hyunbin yang merengek ingin bertemu Ayahnya.

"Hari ini konfrensi persnya." Gumam Ahra.

"Dimana?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Apa?" Tanya Ahra binggung.

"Dimana konfrensi _pers_nya? Apa _Noona_ bisa mengantarku ke sana?"

"_Mwo_? Kemana? Kau mau datang ke acara konfrensi pers itu? Untuk apa?" mata Ahra membulat. Mau apa adiknya menanyakan hal itu.

"Yunho seperti itu karena aku, _Noona_. Setidaknya aku ingin ikut mennaggung sedikit..."

"_Yah_! Kau gila!" bentak Ahra.

"_Noona... Jebbal_..."

"_Siro_! Aku tidak mau kau ikut campur masalah ini, Joongie! _Pers_ Korea itu sangat mengerikan! Sama mengerikannya seperti ujian akhir. _Ani_. Tidak boleh!" tolak Ahra.

.

.

Begitu Yunho memasuki Auditorium yang digunakan sebagai tempat konfrensi, wartawan segera merekam dan mengambil gambar _leader_ TVXQ itu. Suasana yang semula hening segera menjadi riuh. Yunho tidak sendiri, _leader_ TVXQ itu ditemani oleh sang manager dan petinggi agensi untuk menjelaskan gosip yang beredar selama ini.

"Sebelumnya, apakah ada yang ingin ditanyakan?" tanya sang narator.

"Yunho _sshi_, saya Kim Ririn dari harian _Orion_. Apakah berita yang menyebutkan bahwa sebenarnya orang yang tertangkap kamera sedang belanja bersama anda beberapa waktu yang lalu itu adalah mantan asisten anda?"

"Benar." Jawab Yunho.

"Apakah anda menghamilinya?"

Yunho diam sejenak.

"Yunho _sshi_, apakah anda menghamili asisten anda sendiri? Apakah anda mabuk saat itu?"

"Yunho _sshi_, benarkan asisten anda itu adalah adik dari model Kim Ahra yang juga satu agensi dengan anda?"

"Yunho _sshi_, lalu apakah anak-anak itu adalah anak-anak anda?"

"Mohon satu-satu..." ucap sang narator yang kerepotan akibat berondongan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para wartawan.

"Ya..." Yunho hendak menjawab pertanyaan itu ketika tiba-tiba saja Changmin masuk ke dalam ruang Auditorium bersama dengan Jaejoong, "_Boo_?" mata Yunho membulat.

Pihak agensi segera menyediakan dua kursi tambahan untuk Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"_Boo_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yunho dengan suara berbisik ketika Jaejoong sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya, "_Hyung_!" Yunho berbalik menatap tajam manejernya yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"_Anyeonghaseo_, Kim Jaejoong _imnida_." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa keraguan ketika pers mulai memotretnya.

"Jaejoong _sshi_, apakah anda adik dari model Kim Ahra?"

"_Ne_."

"Apakah anda dulu bekerja sebagai asisten TVXQ?"

"_Ne_."

"Apakah Yunho _sshi_ menghamili anda?"

"Ne."

"Apakah..."

"Aku memang sempat bekerja sebagai asiseten TVXQ. Yunho jugalah yang menghamiliku. Tetapi bukankah seorang suami sudah sewajarnya menghamili 'istri'nya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh? Kalian sudah menikah?"

"Kenapa selama ini anda bersembunyi? Apakah..."

"Bila kau seorang _namja_ dan kau jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja_, apa yang akan orang lain katakan tentangmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eh?"

"Apa yang akan orang lain katakan bila ternyata kau yang seorang _namja_ jatuh cinta pada _namja_ juga padahal di dunia ini masih banyak perempuan seksi?" Jaejoong mengutarakan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Gila?!" jawab salah seorang kameramen.

"_Ne_. Karena aku tidak mau seluruh dunia menghujat suamiku, makanya kami sepakat untuk diam soal pernikahan kami. Tetapi bukan berarti kami menyembunyikan pernikahan kami, keluarga, kerabat dan sahabat tahu soal pernikahan kami. Tidak ada yang disembunyikan. _Pers_ saja yang kebetulan tidak mengetahuinya."

"Jaejoong _sshi_, apa maksud anda?"

"Masih belum sadar? Namaku Kim Jaejoong, aku seorang _M-preg_, aku _namja_ yang bisa hamil dan melahirkan. Karena itulah Yunho selama ini tidak bicara soal pernikahan kami." Ucapan Jaejoong itu sontak membuat auditorium itu hening untuk beberapa detik lamanya sebelum akhirnya kembali riuh dengan suara kamera dan gumaman para wartawan.

.

.

"Kau hebat _Boo_!" puji Yunho, "Karena keberanianmu waktu itu, penjualan album terbaru TVXQ laris manis. Karenamu juga Ahra sekarang mendapat peran dalam sebuah drama dan film. Yang lebih hebatnya anak-anak juga mulai dilirik oleh produk bayi. Dan Moldir semakin sukses. _Daebak_!" ucap Yunho. Karena konfrensi _pers_ beberapa waktu yang lalu, popularitas TXXQ bukannya jatuh tetapi justru semakin meningkat. Yunho tidak jadi dipecat oleh agensi. Walaupun tidak sedikit yang menolak pernikahan mereka tetapi toh yang mendukung dan salut pada keberanian Yunho serta Jaejoong tidaklah sedikit.

Jaejoong melirik bosan Yunho, "Berhentilah berceloteh! Dasar beruang besar!" Jaejoong sedang kesal sekarang. Tiba-tiba manager TVXQ menelponnya dan mengatakan ada sebuah _reality_ _show_ yang ingin menayangkan kegiatan sehari-hari keluarga Jung. Alhasil rumah orang tua Jaejoong sekarang dipenuhi oleh kru-kru _reality show_ tersebut. Ah, Yunho sudah pindah ke sana semenjak konfrensi _pers_ itu selesai.

"_Boo_, mari kita menikah." Ajak Yunho.

"Kau sudah menikahiku bahkan tanpa persetujuanku!" omel Jaejoong, "Bahkan anak-anakku pun sekarang menjadi seorang Jung. Ck..."

"Kita memang sudah menikah secara negara, tetapi kita belum menikah secara agama. Ayolah _Boo_... Menikahlah denganku!" rengek Yunho.

"_Ish_! Kenapa aku harus terjebak bersama Beruang menyebalkan ini? _Aish_!" Jaejoong melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terus mengekorinya, mengajaknya menikah.

Hidup ini seperti sebuah roda, berputar ke atas dan ke bawah. Tanpa disadari, mungkin orang-orang yang selama ini mengganggu, berbuat onar, adalah jodoh yang sudah Tuhan siapkan. Bagaimana pun juga, roda akan selalu berputar, dan perputaran itu memiliki sebuah poros yang akan selalu statis. Dan siapapun yang menjadi poros itulah yang mungkin suatu saat nanti akan menemani sisa waktu dalam sebuah ikatan cinta yang sakral.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Note:**

Eksekusi yang gaje ya? Mian. Yuuki ketiknya disela-sela kesibukan soalnya.

Gomawo yang sudah membaca Chap 1 kemarin. Maaf belum bisa balas review satu-satu. Yang jelas selama ini **Yuuki ga meninggalkan FFn kok. Kan Yuuki masih post FF di akun YunJae Paradise juga ;)**

Ah, sedikit pemberitahuan. Karena Yuuki sedang menangani sebuah projek sehingga untuk sementara waktu Epislova dan Jung Hyunno belum bisa di post, mungkin selama satu bulan ke depan. Yuuki ga bisa update. Jadi yang menunggu 2 FF itu, mohon sabar ya.

Maafkan segala kekurangan Yuuki ini. Terima kasih bagi siapa saja yang sudah membaca tulisan-tulisan gaje Yuuki #bow

.

.

.

Monday, February 24, 2014

12:01:04 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
